Back to the Basics
by Audrie Michelle
Summary: Mattie initiates a conversation with Harm and Mac that is a heavy topic for a teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AN: **After much verbal banter with myself over whether or not to write this story, I finally decided to go for it. It is actually based on a conversation that I had with my surrogate father when I was much younger. Don't worry--I am not going to go masochistic on you all--it really is meant to be a sweet father/daughter story. But, I wanted to play around with thedialogue because I think the characters fit it well. So, if you are offended, I will totally understand if you stop reading. But, if you stick with me, I promise to "not go there."

Mattie shuffled her feet under her chair, reading her new_ People_ magazine, waiting impatiently for Harm to get home from the office. She should have been working on homework, but given the imminent discussion, she opted for an activity with less brain power. Needing to move, Mattie stood up a bit too fast for a girl who was paralyzed from the wasted down 6 months ago. Feeling breathless for a moment, she stood still until her feet felt as if they would move without falling through the floor. Just then, the key turned in the knob.

"It's open, Harm! Oh… hi, Mac."

Mac tipped her head to the side, assessing the young woman. "You don't seem too thrilled to see me there, kiddo. C'mere and give me a hug."

"Is that an order?"

"Most definitely." Mac held her arms out to embrace her daughter. Even though Harm and Mac had not officially adopted her until three months earlier, the older woman was surprised by how easily she fell into the role of "mom."

"Mac?" Mattie's question was muffled as she had her head buried in Mac's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Mac did nothing to end the hug.

"When's Harm getting home?"

"He should be right behind me. He stopped by the grocery store to pick up a few things. You need to talk to him?"

"Yeah—"

"Hey there, my two lovely women!"

Mattie jumped at the sound of said voice and then stepped back to let him and Mac kiss. Harm, although slightly distracted by the kiss, cut it off with a quick wink and immediately assessed the state of his teenager.

"Why so jumpy, Matts?"

"I need to talk with you." Looking at Mac who had raised an eyebrow, Mattie continued, "Mac can be there, too, since you'll probably tell her everything."

"Okay. I was going to make supper, but that can wait. Where would you like this discussion to take place?"

"The living room is fine," Mattie gestured to the room to their left. Moving tended to be difficult, so simplicity was generally the preferred method of protocol.

As Mac and Harm each took a seat, Mattie stood—an uncomfortable position for an even more uncomfortable topic. Silence seemed to fill the air as they waited for her to talk.

Finally, she gave in, sounding much younger than her 16 years. "Harm, what happens if I do something really, really wrong?"

Curious Harm queried, "Like what?"

"The 'what' doesn't matter. What happens if I disobey a rule that you and Mac have set?"

"Mattie, I think it really would depend on the situation; although, I hear no phone, TV, or computer privileges work pretty well." Mac chose to answer this one, giving Harm a little wink on the last comment, as she had heard that he once had to do that earlier in their relationship.

Frustrated, the teenager tied her curls back in a loose pony tail. "I don't mean little stuff, Mac. I mean… what happens if I do something that makes you so angry that you would want to…" Mattie stopped, searching their eyes for answers.

"Mathilda, do you think we would get rid of you? I thought we'd had this conversation before—more than once, if my memory serves correctly." Harm stood up, took her shoulders in his hands, and stood her still in front of him.

"No…It's just… This is really hard for me to say."

Harm nodded, giving her time.

Finally, she came clean. "Harm, my dad used to hit me when I did something wrong."

Even though Mattie had never admitted this directly to him, it had always been an unspoken truth, so Harm took a moment to respond.

Mac, however, thought she knew where the girl was headed. "Mattie," she reached for her hand and pulled her to the couch next to her, "Harm and I are not going to hit you… ever."

"I know that, but…" Mattie continued, desperately needing to get it all out. "When I was younger, five or six, maybe, my mom used to spank me. Not like dad—she didn't hit or anything—it was always done in love." Her eyes filled up at the thought of her mom. "I don't want to sound masochistic or anything, but sometimes I think that the only way I will really ever trust someone is if they love me like mom did… even including the spankings."

Staring at the floor because of embarrassment, Mattie felt silence fill the room for the second time that evening. Harm was the first to speak as he knelt beside his daughter next to the couch. Taking her hands he addressed her concerns while trying to keep eye contact with her.

"Mattie, I can't even begin to imagine the pain that you've been through. But, I can identify with the trust issue. I had the same problem with Frank when I was younger. I felt that no one could really love me like my Dad did. But, Mathilda—look at me—" He waited until her tear-filled eyes met his intense gaze, "what you want me to do isn't the answer. The real answer lies in trust. I understand that you're willing to trust me to do something very difficult, but real trust happens when you allow situations and people to happen without trying to conform them to your ideal. People are not all bad—and at some point you are going to have to realize that."

Standing up, Harm caused Mattie's gaze to follow him. "Here is my proposition to your concern… for two weeks I challenge you to push Mac and me as much as you want and/or need. Be as bad as you think you need to be in order to test our love. If, at the end of two weeks, you still feel like you need me or Mac to spank you in order to prove our love to you, we will. Deal?"

Nodding, Mattie stood and embraced Harm, as a new found feeling of insecurity washed over her. She really didn't want to test Harm or Mac, but maybe that is what she needed to do. As a sickening feeling tightened around her stomach, she felt Mac's arms hug her from behind. Not able to be around them anymore, Mattie broke free of both sets of arms and trudged quietly to her room. Only after the door clicked softly did either parent speak.

"Harm, are you really going to…"

"If that is what it takes, yes. But I really don't think I will need to.

"Isn't she a little old?"

"Of course, but in her eyes, she is the little girl who needed a daddy that loved her just as much as her mommy. She is wise beyond her years, except when it comes to trust." Harm took Mac in his arms, thankful he had a partner.

"Two weeks, huh?"

"Two weeks…"


	2. Day One

The morning after "the talk" shined bright against the backdrop of a crisp, fall sky. The weather seemed to betray the humiliation and uncertainty that Matilda Grace Rabb was currently feeling. Her present emotions, coupled with the few hours of toss-turn sleep she had endured, only served to amplify her agitated state. Deciding to take a shower to clear away a few of the proverbial cobwebs, and hopefully calm her heart, Mattie collected a towel and a few other essential items to head off to the bathroom.

Harm was the first to hear his daughter moving around. Checking the time, 0547, Harm groaned and rolled back over. At the noise beside her, Mac was instantly awake.

"She got her early rising habits from you, you know." Harm's morning voice was muffled in between pillows and blankets.

"Oh really?" Mac, who never seemed to be affected by an early hour, was already out of bed preparing for her own shower. Coming over to Harm's side of the bed, she tucked her hair behind her ear and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. "Go make me coffee, Sailor—Marine style." Harm mumbled something akin to an okay and then rolled back over for fifteen more minutes of sleep.

After his shower, Harm walked downstairs to the kitchen and discovered his two women eating breakfast at opposite sides of the table. Mac was drinking a glass of OJ while Mattie munched on buttered toast and chatted at IM.

Harm paused, realizing his first battle was about to begin. "Mattie," he queried, "What did I tell you about chatting on IM during meals?"

Mac glanced across the table, interested in her daughter's response. She had purposely chosen to leave the initiating fight to Harm, also realizing that Mattie really had chosen to test her limits as Harm had suggested. She had a feeling that there would be many more obstacles to come within the next fourteen days.

Mattie also paused, weighing her choices. "Harm, it's Kevin," she finally stated matter of fact.

"Matilda, I don't care if you are talking to the SecNav. I asked you to not chat on IM during meals and I expect you to follow that rule."

Turning back to her computer, Mattie barely flinched at Harm's comment.

Not to be outdone, Harm unplugged the battery from the laptop and the wall outlet.

"It's not like it matters anyway—my battery can last for up to two hours," Mattie snipped, once again going back to her computer conversation.

Finally, Mac began to get frustrated, "Mattie, are you really going to argue over something so little? All you have to do is finish your breakfast at the table, and then you can talk on IM over at the desk, or even in your room."

"That's not the point, Mac. It's a dumb rule and I don't think I should be expected to follow it. You and Harm do work at the table all the time. Why can't I talk to my friends?"

"Because, meals are supposed to be family time. Harm and I decided before we adopted you, that we would work to keep as normal a routine as possible. Since you didn't have too many chances to experience a real family growing up, we wanted to keep things as 'normal' as possible."

"Well, it's been long enough. I don't need 'normal' now. Besides, I've dealt with un-normal for so long, that it doesn't really matter to me."

Harm, finally seeing a solution to the problem, hesitated only a second before responding. "Okay, Matilda, we won't push family time on you at the table. But, by choosing to chat on IM instead of enjoy our conversation at the dinner table, you are going to have to give up family time of your own."

Pausing for effect, Harm continued, "Mac and I won't be coming with you to physical therapy tonight. We have a date."

Now, ignoring the blinking IM message in front of her, Mattie's mouth dropped. "Harm, no—don't make me go alone. It hurts so bad afterwards. I need you there." And then, as an afterthought, "Besides, I need a ride."

"You can ask one of your friends to take you."

"No!" Mattie's voice was tight with fear. Most of her friends, even the close ones, had not been privy to the crash incident.

Acting with the same indifference that Mattie had earlier, Harm replied in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry, Matilda Grace. You brought this on yourself."

Immediately, Mattie slammed her laptop shut and stood up to go to her room, tears cascading down her face. "That was a low blow, Harmon Rabb, and you know it."

Harm remained silent until she left, slumping down in a chair next to Mac as soon as she was out of sight.

"You did good. I didn't think she would cry over us not going to physical therapy with her, though. That must have really upset her."

"She's not crying about us not going to PT with her, Mac. She's crying because I called her Matilda Grace.'"

It took Mac a full ten seconds to realize Harm's meaning.

"You left off the 'Rabb.'"


	3. Day Two

On day two of "the agreement," Mac was the first one to wake up. Sometime around 4:30, she heard the back door open. As confusion swept over her, the Marine tiptoed downstairs prepared to take on the intruder. At the bottom of the stairs, the room beginning to make sense despite the lack of lights, she saw her daughter slip quietly into her room and shut the door behind her. Walking just as quietly to her door, Mac stood outside thinking about her next course of action. Should she be motherly and kind, or should she lay down the law? After a few minutes the answer came to her, albeit through no dictum of her own. Mattie was crying; Mac needed to protect her.

"Mattie?" Mac tried the door handle, only to find it locked. "Matts, please let me in. I want to help you." Hearing no response, Mac assumed that she was going to be ignored. Just as she was about to give up hope and resort to threatening to break down the door, she heard a soft click. Trying again, she found it unlocked. Stepping inside, she saw her daughter, tears coursing down her face.

"Mattie… How can I help?"

"You can't. There is nothing you can do. This whole two weeks thing isn't going to work. You and Harm aren't going to hit me—you're going to give up on me." As she was saying this, Mattie slowly backed up until she was at her bed. Once there, she lay down, producing gut-wrenching sobs into her pillow.

Although she was feeling uncertain herself, Mac made up her mind to be strong. Taking purposeful sides to the bed, Mac sat down on the edge and put a firm hand on her the girl's back, rubbing with calm strokes. "Sweetie, we are not going to 'give up on you'—ever."

"Don't call me that! Only my mom can call me that, and she's dead!"

Her sharp words and their indirect meaning cut to the core of Mac's heart. Mattie was doing the same thing that Harm had done earlier at the breakfast table—she was pulling away, defining herself as a non-entity of the family. Mac, again, chose to stay calm.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't call you that again." Mac waited for Mattie to acknowledge her apology, but after a few minutes of continuous sobs and no response, the older woman broached the topic that she knew would only cause more angst.

"Mattie, where were you tonight? Harm and I were worried when you didn't come home directly after physical therapy." Wisely, Mac chose to leave out the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning when she actually did decide to come home.

"It's none of your business," came the sharp retort.

"Actually, it is our business." Harm's voice reverberated from the doorpost.

Turning over so she could get a clear look of his face, Mattie said the only thing she could think of to hurt her dad of three months. "I hate you."

"And I love you." Harm stepped away from the door towards Mattie's bed. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her off the bed and into a solid embrace. He could feel her desperately trying to push away, but he would have none of it. He continued to hold her in his arms until she quit struggling. Releasing her, he watched as her knees went wobbly, but tried to stand tall. She was very determined to appear untouchable.

"Your mom asked you a question, Mattie."

"She is not my—"

"Enough." Harm silenced her with one word and a cold, hard glare. And then he repeated himself word for word.

Seeing no help, Mattie repositioned herself on her bed and began playing with one of the blanket corners.

"I went out."

"Where?" Mac took over the line of questions.

"With friends."

"That doesn't answer my question, Mattie. I need to know where you went, with whom, and what you did."

Looking only at Mac, Mattie answered in brief, monosyllabic words. "A club. With Jess and Deb. I ate food and talked."

Beginning to feel frustrated, Mac began to lecture instead of question. "You were out past curfew, young lady. I could understand pushing your limits by an hour, but 4:30? What the hell were you thinking? What the hell—"

"Matilda—" Harm managed to cut off both his wife's rising anger and get to the point, again with one word, "Outside now."

Looking at Harm, Mac, and then back to Harm again, Mattie slowly got off her bed, the sickening feeling tightening around her stomach yet again. Harm led the way out of her room, through the kitchen, out the back porch, to a wood pile that was stocked neatly against the garage.

"Take it down."

"Wh-What?"

"Take it down. Piece by piece. I don't want a single piece of wood left in that pile. Get as mad as you need to get—throw them if you need to. Come get me when you're done; I'll be there in the kitchen." Without another word, Harm turned to go back inside.

Mac had been standing in the kitchen watching them with what little light the back porch bulb gave off.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Three minutes later, Harm heard the first piece of wood slam against the wet grass. Ten minutes after that, Mattie came in drenched in sweat, dried tear marks on her face.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

Harm acquiesced and poured her a half a glass of tap water. When she was done, he took her by the shoulders and led her back outside. This time, Mac followed.

"Now, pick it all back up, stacked just as neatly as it was."

Mattie looked at the pieces of wood, some scattered farther then others, as she had thrown the first ten across the back yard fairly hard. "Harm, that's going to take forever."

"I'm afraid that's the point. Mattie, if you're not careful, you can mess up relationships in a matter of seconds; it takes a lot longer to put them back together, and even then they will never be the way they were before." Checking his watch, Harm added, "You have an hour and a half before school, so you'd better get going. Even if you start now, you'll probably be late."

Taking Mac by the hand, they walked back inside in silence. Once inside, Mac started a pot of coffee.

"That was good, Harm. Real good."

"Thanks. Frank used to make me do that—it generally helped me cool down a bit if I was upset. She's going to be sore, though—physical therapy, staying out all night, and then this. She hasn't taken her meds since yesterday morning."

Suddenly needing to be held, Mac came to Harm's side and wrapped her arms around him. More than willing to oblige, Harm wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her softly, and then more passionately after a few minutes. As long as they stayed together, they would get through anything and nothing would get through them, even their troubled, teenage daughter.


	4. Day Three

**AN: Sorry! It's been a while. A long while. Figured maybe I would try writing again. ;) Not sure where this is going, though.**

Mattie's body ached during school, and she was exhausted from very little sleep. As much as she wanted to doze off in class, she also knew that school was her one chance to still be herself. Despite still hating English, in order to be a fighter pilot like her Dad… Harm… she needed to pull decent grades.

Study hall, however, gave her a chance to think about her current situation. Her friend, Susan, was also in her class, so she included her in on her thoughts.

_Hey Suze, what's news?_

_**Not much, you?**_

_Lots of stuff going on. You know how I told you that I wasn't sure I could trust Mac and Harm? Well, I decided to talk with them about it. I told them that I wanted to be spanked, but Harm doesn't think that's the right way. They gave me permission to test them for two weeks. If, at the end of two weeks, I still want them to spank me, they will. Until then, they are using alternative punishments._

_**Sounds crazy, but I guess I can understand having to test. After my brother died, I needed to know that my mom wouldn't give up on me, so I tested her in some ways.**_

_Did it turn out okay? I mean, she still loves you?_

_**Of course. She's my mom. She will always love me—just like Harm and Mac will always love you.**_

_Yeah, sometimes I think they look at me like, "What am I doing with this brat in the house? I am afraid they are going to send me back to social services". Harm called me "Mattie Grace" the other day during one of my 'testing periods'._

_**He was probably just trying to freak you out or something. **_

_I suppose. _

_**So are you going to do something today to test them?**_

_I don't know—I am pretty sore and tired from everything so far. _

_**You know, you don't have to be bad in order to test them. You could test them with your love.**_

_I hadn't thought of that, but I guess it's true. The main point of this was to see what happened if I did something really bad, though. _

_**Yeah, well, you could just live the two weeks like you normally would, only love on them even more. At the end of the two weeks, tell them it is still something you want to try. That way, you won't have to keep making them angry, and you won't have to freak yourself out about everything.**_

_Thanks Suze. I might try that._

Just then, the bell rang. As it was the last period of the day, Mattie slowly walked back to her locker to get her things. She wasn't sure whether Harm would pick her up or not, so she tried to hurry make it on time for the bus. Walking outside, however, she found Harm's red Mustang parked where it usually was.

Harm leaned over to open the door for her, not saying anything.

The car ride back to their house was quiet. Harm not pushing Mattie, and Mattie still thinking over what Susan had said. Once inside, Mattie went to her room to sleep. Harm, again, didn't push her. She would come to him and Mac when she was ready, even though he desperately wanted to reach out to her. It was obvious that Mac felt the same way, and the evening between the two was quiet, also.

As Mattie hadn't slept the night before, she slept into the night. Waking up at about 2, she went into the kitchen, hungry. Mac had left her a plate in the fridge.

_Mattie,_

_I love you. _

_Mac._

Eating a piece of chicken and drinking a glass of Milk, Mattie suddenly felt lonely. She hadn't really seen Harm or Mac all day, and the stress of the past two days had caused her to really miss her mom. Mattie wiped a few tears away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Making a quick decision, Mattie tiptoed down the hall to Harm and Mac's room. She should have realized, that as soon as she opened the door, Mac's military training kicked in. Her eyes caught her daughter's eyes. Not moving, she waited for Mattie to say or do something.

She didn't have to wait long before Mattie tiptoed to her side of the bed. Unsure of her Mattie's next decision, she inched closer to Harm and moved the blanket's aside.

Without allowing herself to think twice, Mattie ducked under the covers, still in her jeans and sweatshirt that she had worn. Soon, she felt Mac's arm hug her tight.

And then, she felt Harm's hand reach over to rub her shoulder.

She fell asleep crying on Mac's pillow while her adoptive mom hugged her, and her adopted continued to soothe her—never losing contact.

**AN: Reviews, of course, appreciated. **


	5. Day Four

**AN: Okay, I know I promised "not to go there", but I think I changed my mind. No spanking in this chapter (though there is a love tap!), but in future chapters there might be. **

Mattie awoke when Mac's alarm clock rang at 4:00. She had had a full 10 hours of sleep, so she felt ready to get up, though she was slightly disoriented at her change of locations. As she still had not talked with Mac and Harm since her rebelliousness, an uneasiness settled over her. Mac, however, anticipated that, and immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Good morning. I love you."

So, as to not start a fresh round of tears, Mattie said nothing.

Harm also stirred, sitting up in bed and taking in his wife and daughter.

"I think I will go make some pancakes and coffee. Sound good?"

Mac smiled and Harm went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Mattie, however, took his lack of interaction with her as rejection. Mac felt her stiffen when Harm left.

"Mattie?"

"I talked with Susan at school yesterday."

Mac stayed quiet, wanting Mattie to lead the conversation.

"She said maybe I didn't have to be bad. That I could test you with my love." Mattie finished providing the details of her in class note with Mac and ended with, "But I think I pushed Harm too far."

Mac, having none of that took Mattie by the hand and led her out to where Harm brewing coffee.

"Your daughter needs to know that you still love her."

Harm raised an eyebrow and looked at Mattie for three seconds before pulling her into an embrace. Although, she tensed, he refused to move until she settled into him. She waited until he could feel her relax before he started speaking.

"I will always love you. No matter what you do."

"But you used 'Grace' instead of 'Rabb' yesterday when—"

"And that was wrong. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I was being horrible and—"

"And I shouldn't have said that." Harm pulled her a little tighter. "You are my daughter, Matilda Rabb. Always will be."

"Sometimes, I don't think I deserve to be."

Mattie jumped and inhaled quickly more out of surprise than pain when a quick smack was landed on her bottom.

"Don't you ever say that again, or you will find yourself over my knee, understand young lady?"

Behind them, Mac reached to join in the hug, "And mine, too."

Mattie smiled.


	6. Day Five

**AN: Yes, I am writing more! =) I want to use all 14 days. Hopefully! Ideas welcome. I am changing the rating just in case. Small spanking of minor involved. DON'T READ IF NOT YOUR THING! **

Day five of the deal was a Saturday. Originally, Mattie had plans to go out with her friends, but she was still feeling slightly clingy. Waking up early, she found Mac and Harm already in front of the TV with hot coco and Saturday morning cartoons.

"No matter how long I stay with you guys, it will still feel strange to know that you are really kids at heart."

Harm smiled and motioned for her to join them on the couch. She did, snuggling into his side.

"Plans for the day, kiddo?"

"I was thinking that we could go flying."

Mac, realizing that her daughter might need a daddy-daughter day said, "I have some work to do at home."

Harm nodded and said that he thought that sounded good. He needed to take Sarah up for a run anyway.

Driving out to the hanger brought back many memories for both Mattie and Harm. At one point, Harm reached over to hold onto Mattie's hand. He was hoping that she would open up to him a bit, and after a while, she did not disappoint.

"Did Mac tell you about the conversation that Susan and I had?"

"Yup. So, do you think you're going to do things that way instead?"

"I guess so. I mean, it seems more natural to just act the way I do. I'm sure I will probably get in trouble over something, being a teenager and all, but I don't have to intentionally do bad things."

Harm smiled. "You do still have that option, though. That was the deal. And I want you to feel like you can still follow through with that and that Mac and I will hold up to our side of the bargain, too."

Mattie squeezed Harm's hand in response and smiled up at him. "I love you."

Harm choked back a few tears as Mattie rarely said "I love you". Thankfully, they had arrived at the hanger, so a simple smile and hand squeeze back was all it took to tell his daughter the same thing.

As they gassed up the plane, Mattie looked out on to the runway. Remembering something from her past, she felt the sudden need to hug her dad.

"What's up, Matts?" Harm, sensitive to where her thoughts might be, hugged her back and ruffled her curls.

"I was just remembering… I wanted to go rollerblading and the best place to do it was on the runway. Mom said 'no', but I, of course, ignored her. I had a great time until I completely wiped out on the concrete. Just as mom was getting me cleaned up, she got a call from the Sherriff. Said dad was drunk and he had locked him up. Mom usually told him to let him sleep there for the night till he sobered up and then she would come get him in the morning—she didn't want me to see him drunk. For some reason, she didn't though. Before she left, she told me I was in trouble and that we would have 'discussion' when she got back. We never did have that discussion. The next night was the party that her and dad went to."

"When you say 'discussion'…"

"She was probably going to spank me. I mean, she hadn't done it since I was five or six, but she was pretty pissed off."

"You feel guilty about it?"

Mattie grimaced a bit. "That and a whole hell of a lot of other things."

"Language."

But, Mattie had already turned her thoughts to other memories. Resting her arms on the wing of the plane, Mattie buried her head in them.

Harm watched his daughter for a while before coming over to stand next to her.

"I love you, kiddo. You know that right?"

Mattie nodded into her arms.

Harm debated his next move for several seconds. Finally, he used his left hand to grip both of her arms. His right hand rested just above her upper back as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "No rubbing until I say you can."

Mattie held her breath, feeling surreal—lost in the memory of a time before all of this horribleness and what was now.

Three sharp stings on her bottom—left, right, left—brought her back to the present. And that was all she needed as she sobbed into her arms. Harm had moved to kneel beside her, ready to embrace her when she was ready which felt like forever to him, but in reality was only a few seconds. Father and daughter stayed embraced for quite some time, Mattie continuing to cry softly.

As Mattie started to pull away, Harm kissed her forehead. Mattie smiled up at him as she wiped away her tears on her sleeve.

"Thank you."

Harm, again, ruffled her curls and pulled both of them to their feet.

"So, are you going to tell Mac, or am I?"

Mattie thought for a minute.

"Can we not think about that right now? I'm ready to fly."

Harm found himself agreeing quite readily.


End file.
